Mister Negative (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Mister Negative | Aliases = Martin Li | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = | Relatives = Yana Li (pretend wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (white as Mr. Negative) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (white as Mr. Negative) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 14 | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Phil Jimenez | First = Spider-Man Free Comic Book Day #1 | HistoryText = The person known as Martin Li (including his dissociative identity "Mister Negative") is an illegal Chinese immigrant from the Fujian province who attempted to travel to America to be with his wife. However, his mode of transportation, the Golden Mountain, was a slave ship operated by the Snakehead gang as a way to sell Fuijan captives as overseas slaves in Kenya. During a storm, the ship's crew evacuated, leaving the captives alone to make a break for the New York shores. Li was the only survivor and spent the following years building a large fortune and dedicating himself to helping those less fortunate. However, this story is later revealed to be somewhat false, though only the Mr. Negative persona appears aware of it. It is revealed that Mister Negative was actually one of the crew member of the Golden Snake and when the ship nearly crashed onto the New York shores, he stole the identity of one of the deceased Fujian slaves, the real Martin Li, who was heading to America for the aforementioned reasons. This gang member was eventually captured by the Maggia crime family member, Silvermane, who forcibly delivered "Martin Li" to the criminal chemist Simon Marshall. Marshall was developing a new synthetic designer drug for the Maggia, testing it on runaway teens and illegal immigrants, often with fatal results, in order to create a cash crop for the crime family. Miraculously three kidnapped victims, Tyrone Johnson, Tandy Bowen and "Martin Li" survived the experimentation and escaped. Thanks to the drug and their unique biologies, all three developed super-powers related to Darkforce and the Darkforce Dimension; transforming Tyrone and Tandy into Cloak and Dagger and "Li" into Mister Negative. The drug also created two distinct identities within the one man: the kind-hearted Martin Li persona and the villainous Mister Negative persona. The Mister Negative side dedicated himself to becoming Chinatown's Kingpin of Crime. Martin Li was a seemingly good willed philanthropist who ran a volunteer soup kitchen called F.E.A.S.T (where Aunt May volunteers) while he was also a Chinatown crime boss super-villain with powers under the name Mister Negative''Amazing Spider-Man'' #548. Despite being a crime lord, Li was a seemingly kind and generous man. The F.E.A.S.T. Project displayed healing powers for people of various illnesses, although the cause of this healing was unknown. Mister Negative first came into conflict with Spider-Man when he made a power play toward taking control of New York's criminal underworld by attempting to wipe out all existing members of a Karnelli and Maggia crime families using a DNA specific bioweapon called the "Devil's Breath"''Amazing Spider-Man'' Vol 1 #546-548. Martin Li later entered into politics when he endorsed Bill Hollister for mayor of New York City, putting him against Randall Crowne, who added him to a list of opponents (many of whom became targets of the villain Menace, who was actually Hollister's daughter, Lilly). It also caused him to become the target of a smear campaign by Dexter Bennett, editor of the DB and supporter of Randall Crowne''Amazing Spider-Man'' #558. Mister Negative later recruited Hammerhead and offered to put his brain in a new robotic adamantium skeleton after having been shot point blank in the head by Underworld. Mister Negative eventually came across Eddie Brock and gave him a job at his soup kitchen. A touch of him caused his cancerous cells to completely disappear. Also, the remains of the Venom symbiote fused with Brock's white blood cells, causing him to become Anti-Venom during a conflict with Mac Gargan, the current Venom.''Amazing Spider-Man'' #569 After the F.E.A.S.T center was torn apart during the fight between the two, Li discovered from a group of sweatshop workers (from a shop owned by Crowne) that they were experimented on with drugs from Oscorp, although the ramifications of this have yet to be seen.''Amazing Spider-Man'' #572 After Menace is revealed to be Billy Hollister's daughter Lily and he resigns as mayor, Li unsuccessfully runs in a special election, losing to J. Jonah Jameson. Mister Negative and his Inner Demons encounter and battle Anti-Venom. In the aftermath, Brock watches Negative turn into Li, becoming the first to be aware of his dual identity. Mister Negative refuses to submit to Hood's rule during his conquest of New York's criminal underworld. During a meeting with Hood's henchman White Dragon, Negative corrupts him and sends him to attack Hood's headquarters. In retaliation, Hood decides to attack and kill him. H.A.M.M.E.R. seals Chinatown on Hood's behalf, getting the attention of Spider-Man who arrives to rescue Martin Li. However, he too is corrupted and sent into battle on Mister Negative's behalf. Spider-Man attacks and pummels Answer, Lightmaster, Scorcher, Speed Demon, Spot, Squid, and White Rabbit, the members of Hood's gang who are attacking Negative's headquarters and is then sent to kill Betty Brant, who is interviewing the real Martin Li's widow and is coming close to the truth. The Hood himself then confronts Negative at his Chinatown headquarters and battles him. During the battle, Mister Negative tries to corrupt Hood, but fails. Norman Osborn ends H.A.M.M.E.R.'s blockade of Chinatown when Hammerhead hands him papers implicating Oscorp in the aforementioned drug tests on immigrants. An irate Hood decides to kill Negative anyway, but he escapes. Later conversations that Norman Osborn has with his own darker side the Green Goblin reveals that he now has an alliance with Negative similar to the one with Hood. However, Spot slips in and steals back the evidence of Oscorp's tests, revealing that he is actually Mister Negative's mole in the Hood's gang under the promise that he will be cured once they get their revenge on the Maggia. Mister Negative views the Spot as a kindred spirit because they both have powers derived from the Darkforce dimension and both have vendettas against the Maggia. Some time later, Mister Negative corrupts Spider-Man's Aunt May when she walks in on him punishing an Inner Demon. Later Mister Negative is targeted by Anti-Venom and the new Wraith. They along with Spider-Man interrupt a heroin-smuggling operation, Wraith uses visual recognition software, linked to every television broadcast in New York, to publicly out Mister Negative as Martin Li. When the police approach, Negative and his men retreat. Li is later seen locked in a room by Negative's men, who wait for him to change back into their master. | Powers = Mister Negative can generate and control Darkforce, manifesting it as the photographic negative of black electrical energy. He uses this unique form of Darkforce for a variety of purposes, including but not limited to: Limited Shapeshifting: He uses this energy to change from Martin Li into Mister Negative. His Mr. Negative persona possesses an undefined level of superhuman physical characteristics, likely due to the Darkforce energy. In The Amazing Spider-Man #621, Mr. Negative displays superhuman strength, sending Spider-Man flying through two buildings with a single blow. Mr. Negative also demonstrated superhuman reflexes during his battle with the Hood, dodging bullets or cutting them in half with his sword. Object Empowerment: Mr. Negative's touch can imbue objects (most often his dagger and other blades) with Darkforce, making them stronger and more durable. An empowered object take on the appearance of a photographic negative and glow with energy. Person Empowerment/Healing Touch: Mr. Negative's touch can imbue people with energy for various effects. Martin Li's touch has healing properties: he cured Eddie Brock's cancer and a subsequent touch charged the remnants of the Venom symbiote in Brock's body with the power to bond with Brock's leukocytes and create another symbiote, a hero named "Anti-Venom. (Since Martin Li's healing touch was the source of creating Anti-Venom's suit, Mister Negative's touch can reverse that ability which disables Anti-Venom's healing powers until Anti-Venom is free from Mister Negative's energy.) Aside from Brock, homeless people who've stayed at Martin Li's shelter have rapidly recovered from any illnesses or injuries they suffered from. It is possible that healing touch is Martin Li's opposite of Mr. Negative's corrupting touch. Person Empowerment/Corrupting Touch: Mr. Negative's touch has brainwashing and corrupting properties: his touch can change people's personalities and temperaments and make them serve his interests. A corrupted person's clothes change in appearance to photographic negatives, and all who are corrupted praise their new master with proclamations like "Mr. Negative was never born, so he is ever living," or "He is attached to nothing, thus he is one with all." Negative's touch inverts the morals and personalities of his victims; further his corruption is more effective the more good the affected person was prior to conversion: White Dragon, a villain himself, gained vastly increased stamina and endurance, but was still easily dispatched. (Interestingly, his clothes reverted to normal once he was killed.) Conversely, Spider-Man, a hero in every respect, was corrupted into a spiteful and angry villain, despising every value he held dear (even his Uncle Ben's memory) and was no longer above killing. However, individuals can reverse the corruption when confronted with intense emotional turmoil. Spider-Man is able to break the hold his dark side has over him when he is on the verge of killing Betty Brant, as he remembers the love he once had for her upon getting close. Aunt May Parker after seeing Peter clearly suffering mentally feels guilty and undergoes an intense mind battle, breaking the corruption. *Mr. Negative's corrupting touch was inaffective against the Hood; Mr. Negative claims that this is because the Hood's soul belongs to a being even darker than he is. *'Inner Demons': Mr. Negative is often accompanied by several henchmen, known as his Inner Demons, wearing normal black-and-white business suits with Demon-style masks. They use high-tech electrified versions of swords, knuckles and various other oriental weaponry such as the gun staffs and Nunchaku. Mr. Negative has empowered them to be effectively immortal and possess enhanced strength, reflexes, and agility. They are able to regenerate from even the most lethal wounds within a matter of seconds; immediately recovering from impalement, gunshots to the head, and even getting torn apart or decapitated. It has been implied that the Inner Demons can be killed under the right circumstances: At one point, Anti-Venom claims to have killed some of them, possibly by suffocation, which he later notes to be an effective tactic against them. Mr. Negative also orders the murder of two Inner Demons who have failed him. | Abilities = Ability to swap between a monochromatic and regular appearance. Mister Negative appears to be a proficient hand-to-hand fighter, having the reflex to dodge bullets from the Hood and throw his dagger with pinpoint accuracy. | Strength = In his negative state , Mr.Negative has shown moderate level superhuman strength, demonstrated by his ability to easily lift large chunks of debris and send Spider-Man flying through small buildings with a thrust of his palm. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Mr. Negative also has access to advanced technology and secret laboratories, in which he's able to give his subject medical care far more advanced than the one available to the general public. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia =*It is possible that Li's Mister Negative persona is due to some sort of Dissociative Identity Disorder, and this theory is widely held among readers. He invited Eddie Brock into a room he considers his "Sanctuary", resembling an office done in Feng Shui, where he has a Go board on a table where every day he moves a white piece. He claims that some days he enters to find a black piece has been moved. It does not bother him, as he "has learned to enjoy the game."Amazing Spider-Man #569 *As Mister Negative, Li's appearance resembles that of a photographic negative. He also speaks in a reverse colored text bubble. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Mister Negative | Links = }} Category:Priority Copy Edit Category:Darkforce Category:Dissociative identity disorder Category:Healers Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Mind Control Category:Spider-Man Villans